puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bulletproof
Bulletproof a.k.a. Spud among friends, is a pirate mainly on the Viridian Ocean. = Contributions and Awards = * Winner of a green octopus at The Spectre Gunning Bake-Off of November 2006 on the Sage Ocean * Winner of a black/grey parrot, named Boomer at The Brontes Memorial Gunning Bake-Off of September 2006 on the Midnight Ocean * Placed second at the Showdown at the Cobalt Corral Gunning Bakeoff, winning a Bronze Fish. * Winner of a gold/brown (later recoloured to pink/violet) parrot, named Cracker at The Blonde, Well-Tanned Gunning Bakeoff of February 2007 on the Viridian Ocean * Received a Hypnos doll for dressing up like him On the Sage Ocean: * Fleet officer of Omega Psi Phi On the Viridian Ocean: *Senior officer of Mitch *Lord of Cream Dreams *Former captain of *Former prince of Christianity *Former captain of Fill 'em with holes *Former member of Vanguard *Former fleet officer of Phantom Cutthroats *Former senior officer of Koxinga Army *Former prince of Infierno De Los Diablos On the Midnight Ocean: *Fleet officer of Gods Of War *Member of Spirit of the Game = Biography = Bulletproof started out sometime in December 2004, with a 7 day free trial on the Midnight Ocean. When his trial ended, he kept reading the forums for a while, and noticed that a new, technically free-to-play ocean was opening. He moved to the doubloon ocean Viridian when it opened, and crew hopped for a while, he then quit the game, due to personal issues. When he returned, he found his pirate was purged due to inactivity, therefore he made a new character. He joined The Caledonian Cruisers were he rose to the rank of pirate, a great achievment for him, at the time. He was later offered an officer position in the crew Abyssal Pirates, captained by Citala, there he quickly rose to the rank of senior officer, and first mate. The crew then joined Infierno De los Diablos, where Bulletproof met Antix in a conversation which involved him becoming lord of the flag. Later, Bulletproof took a break from the game, he returned to find that Citala had left the crew and join Antix's, Bulletproof followed. Bulletproof began making friends during his time in Infierno De los Diablos, and after a while, he rose to become prince of the flag, he then found politics was not his job, he left the flag and crew to take a chance at being captain, which he also found to be not his job, so he returned to the flag. After Infierno De los Diablos died, Bulletproof didn't join any crews for a while. Antix later invited him to join Quincunx Pleonasm(Later renamed to ), which also had some old IDLD mates, he accepted, the crew revived IDLD, though it didn't work out, so they joined Your Favorite Weapon, then left when a war broke out between Vanguard and -'Star Explorers'-, they joined Star Explorers at first, though didn't quite like it, so they moved to Vanguard. After a few months spent in Vanguard and Phantom Cutthroats, Bulletproof decided to take another chance at being Captain, and created the crew Pretty in Pink, which later merged with Rated Arr. After quite some time crew hopping and after having taken another month off due to having blown up his computer, Bulletproof is now a senior officer of Mitch and lord of Cream Dreams When Antix left the game, he left all his PoE to Bulletproof. Bulletproof represented Notorious Fandango in the Prestige and PoE/Gunning contest which he won due to the competition not showing, which won him his first sloop on Midnight. Bulletproof spends most of his time Brigand King hunting, PvPing with friends, or gunning. =Trinkets= }} = Fleet = Bulletproof is the owner of the following renamed vessels on Viridian: Category:Viridian Ocean pirates Category:Midnight Ocean pirates Category:Familiar winners